


情人節

by AllisonChloe



Category: Aibamasaki, Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 本文發佈於2018年曾經在lofter存活過現在因爲肖戰及其粉絲的惡行它在lofter上消失了僅以此再發佈記錄我孩子被消去痕跡的一天
Relationships: AibaxYou





	情人節

**Author's Note:**

> 一記生活短打

今年是你和masaki的第三个情人节，但是你明白基本上你都不太可能和他到外面热热闹闹地庆祝。虽然你也不太喜欢去做那些随波逐流的事情，可是心里面那个小女孩有时候也会跑出来捣乱，於是你想著有沒有可能今年能有個例外，讓你做一下任性的小公主。

「我说，这礼拜情人节就来了欸，是不是也没办法去玩啊？」你躺在他身边小小声的说。语罢，你原本附在他胸膛上的手也收回来了。

他看著你嘆了口氣，衹是輕輕地摸了摸你的手，眼裏都是抱歉。

你賭氣地嘟起了嘴，皺著眉頭說：「但是，人家想要做一天的公主。Masaki就，就不能讓我稍微任性一天嗎？我，平時，都那麽乖。」説完你還抽了抽鼻子。

他把你的手拉了回来握着：「果咩捏，情人节很危险呢外面。」

「唉，算了，反正我们都没过过情人节，没关系吧。」你聼到定番回答有点不怎么开心，但是你想到他是个国民爱豆，还是不能太任性。

他温柔地把你圈在怀里，轻轻地吻过你的鼻尖、你的眉头，缓缓开口说：「谢谢你，不管是不是情人节，我对你的爱都是满满一大杯的噢。」

你扑哧一下地笑出来，娇嗔地锤了一下他的手臂，然后沉醉在他的拥抱里面，渐渐忘了情人节这件事。

……

情人节那天，你的上司破天荒要去约会，所以你也能够早点下班回家过一个普通的晚上。你拿起手机准备给他发信息，没想到他却比你抢先一步【OO酱下班了吗？你在公司楼下等一下下可以吗？我有一个快递不小心寄错了去你那边。】

你捧着手机笑了笑，也没多想其他【你可真的是小傻瓜啊，叫快递小哥赶紧，我想回家给你做饭了。】

【はいはい！】你仿佛能见到对话框另一边那只大兔子在摸头了。

你稍微收拾好自己就打卡下班了。天气有点冷，一个人站在公司楼下的你紧了紧自己的大衣。

突然你被拉进了一个怀抱里，你下意识想推开那个人，但是你闻到了最熟悉的味道，你一下子认出了那是你的masaki：「你是バカ吗？你来这里被认出来该怎么办啊？」

「可是我想要和你过情人节嘛，所以我就来了啊。」他裹着厚厚的围巾，好听的声音都变得蒙蒙的。

你回复着他的拥抱，抱他的手像是把他揉进你的灵魂里那样用力，你埋在他的大衣里轻轻吻他。你说：「可是，你不是说，情人节，外面很危险吗？」

「你是我的公主，不衹是今天而已喲。你這一生，都是我的公主喲。所以我喜歡你的一切，還有你可愛的任性喲。姫様、愛してるよ！」

「外面是很危险没错，可是，我想要和你一起面对啊。有你在我身边，危险什么的，都不怕了。」


End file.
